Tonight We Ride
by Magesfire
Summary: A girl meets her new shota step brother


p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #222222; background: white;"I was getting out of work when Dad called me. He wanted me to meet him at a tacky restaurant near his apartment. I sighed knowing what was coming. I was to meet his fiancé tonight. Never did meet her in person but she seems nice. Or at least until you get to know them. My parents have been divorced for many years and hopefully this one will work out. Since I'll be starting my second year of college it would be great for Dad to have someone with him. I worry about him. Hopefully my new step brother can put up with him for the time being./spanspan style="color: #222222;"br / br / span style="background: white;"I turned off my car. I can see them in the window. Her hair long and straight. In a leather jacket. Someone must be next to her. Maybe it's her son, my future step brother. I grabbed my purse and got out in the freezing cold. Of course I don't have my hoodie of all days. Just my blue work shirt with the store name and jeans. Dad waved to me. People are looking at him. Ugh. His fiancé turns around and says hello as I approach. Her son was sitting on the inside. Of course Dad gets up and makes me take the inside seat stuck against the window. Everyone's eating ice cream telling me to order something huge like a sundae with a banana smile. I already wish I was home under my blanket. I just ordered some mint chocolate chip with warm fudge. The ice cream her son is eating looks yummy./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Hey what flavor is that?" I say to myself./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Oh. Caramel and chocolate." Her son says./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"Not a bad choice. Makes me wish I got the same thing. He sees me eyeing his ice cream./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Wanna try some?" He said already making a spoonful./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"It caught me off guard. I wanted to say no. But the ice cream was good. I smile and nod. He gave off a good first impression./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""I'm Stephanie." I say./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Nice to meet you. I'm Ed." /spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"That's kind of a dull name. Ed. I don't like it. I do like his black hair. It goes over his ears just a bit. He has to be younger than me. Maybe High school. Senior. No. Junior. He's short. Scrawny looking. He has on the shirt of a metal band that I like. It has their touring schedule on the back. /spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""I like your shirt." I say./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""You like them?" He sounds surprised./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""No." That made me giggle. He seemed happy for a moment./spanbr style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #222222;"Dad gave me a look. He really wants me to give Ed a chance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #222222;"br / span style="background: white;""I do like them. Seriously." I say to him./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Cool. Maybe we should go to a concert sometime." He says./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Yeah." I nod feeling like I'm lying to him. But I don't know./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""You kinda remind me of the singer Brittney." He randomly says./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Oh yeah you do." His mother chimes in./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"My Dad has no idea who this band is but he would never like their music. He seems like he's in a rush to leave. Most likely has to work tomorrow morning before dawn. He went up to the cashier near the door and paid for all of us and took his fiancé's hand./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Hey Stephie, can you drive Ed home? I'd appreciate it." Dad asked me./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"He barely gave me a chance to say no./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"Ed runs out to his mother. That feels kind of insulting. Am not that bad am I. Jeez. I walk out of the place and unlock my car and I see Ed shoot out from no where with his ipod. Damn. Almost got out of driving him home. He's already plugging it in the stereo./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""What are you doing?" I ask./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Hold on." He says going through his music./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"Of course the metal band comes on. I don't know how I didn't see that coming. I put in the gps where I have to bring him, and of course its not close. Twenty minutes away. Ed is mouthing the lyrics and tapping his hand on his lap. When the songs ends he asks me which is my favorite. I tell him I don't know and I like them all. I'm not sure why I lied to him. I do have a favorite song. /spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Oh have you seen the music video for this one. She's singing in front of a giant fire and someone gets killed. Oh its awesome." He says like I haven't seen it a thousand times already./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""And Brittney's hot in it to. Well, her outfit is cool." He adds./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"As I was listening to the song I could picture Brittney's outfit. Wait. He said she was hot. What did he say before? That I remind him of her? Is this little brat hitting on me? Hmm, maybe I'll ignore it for now. This music is too fucking good to let him ruin it. Finally my favorite song comes/span/span span style="color: #222222; background: white;"on. I always sing this whenever I'm alone. It doesn't help that Ed is drumming along with his fingers. He's doing a good job to. Damn it. I slipped. I let out some lyrics. I had to join in. We end up blasting the music on the way to his house. Even staying in the car until it finished. Ed invited me in to give me something. I was tired and ready to go home. I kind of liked his room though. It had other metal bands on the wall. Nice big posters of them. Ed didn't seem like the type to listen to metal, he seemed like a typical kid always in a good mood. I yawned and sat on his bed waiting as he went through his stuff/spanspan style="font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;". /spanspan style="color: #222222; background: white;"He pulled out a poster. It had our band on it. My band on it. I tried to not smile. I kinda hate receiving gifts. I feel like I'm suppose to freak out like a kid on christmas./spanspan style="color: #222222;"br / br / span style="background: white;""Is this because I REMIND you of her?" I look right at him./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Maybe. But I figured you'd like it." He says./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"Even as he sits next to me he seems so much shorter than before. Maybe it's this bed. It sinks in quite a bit. He was closer to the edge than I was./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""If you were Brittney..." Ed pauses./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"He looks nervous. He quickly leans in and kisses my cheek. I can feel his hand on my lap. My eyes widen. I don't know what to say. There's so much to process and little time to think. Yet when I look into his blue eyes I...I. Oh god he's looking at my breasts. Instead of doing anything I try to not show any emotion./span/span span style="color: #222222; background: white;"I can't remember the last time I ever kissed a boy. I can't even remember the last time I had sex. My body feels like it's on fire. Ed kisses me again. He puts his hand around my waist. His warm arm against my belly. I turn to look at him and he kisses my lips. This time. I play along and return the kiss./spanspan style="color: #222222;"br / br / span style="background: white;"The little boy in him can't resist grabbing both of my breasts. Good thing no ones home. What the hell am I doing? Ed is going to be my little brother./span/span span style="color: #222222; background: white;"He's shaking a little. I can see his bulge. I kinda want to see it now. I'm so curious about it. Why am I so curious about my little? Ed's thing. Still I make the wrong decision and pull down his pants. Hmm, average size. It seemed bigger on the outside. Good enough for me. I keep thinking about the days in high school when a rumor went around that I was good at sucking dick. I denied it but I once sucked off two guys at once. I secretly liked doing it and I'm about to show him how his big sister sucks dick. Ed is still sitting next to me with me bent over his lap. Not the most uncomfortable position, I've been in worse. He's reaching around under my right arm to touch my breast. The less mature ones are always obsessed with breasts. He's silent for a while but deeply exhales./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #222222; background: white;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #222222; background: white;""Oh my god!" Ed shivers./spanspan style="color: #222222;"br / br / span style="background: white;"" Stephanie!" He moans pushing me away as I start to taste his precum./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Lay down." He says like he's in a hurry./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"He rips my pants down and takes off my underwear. It must have been the first time he's seen a pussy. He just stared at it. Didn't stop him from shoving his tongue between my lips. Oh my god, the energy this boy has. Its like being on a sugar high. Sending wave after wave of pleasure through me. Suddenly he stops. Ed looks between my legs and I can feel it. Already rushing into it. His cock is spreading my pussy apart. I think about how Dad and his mother might walk in any minute. They could catch us in the act. It was at that moment I told myself. Fuck it./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Ah!" We both moaned loudly as he shoved his cock inside of me./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"It's scrapping the inside of my wet pussy with every inch. Oh fuck I hate to show my vulnerable side but I can't./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Oh fuck!" I let out./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""It's so tight Stephanie!" Ed says as he grabs my hips./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"Such long hard thrusts. Oh fuck I remember how good this feels. It's amazing! My little. Edwards fucking me so good. He grabs my legs and holds them up. It feels even better. I can't help but orgasm and I don't even know if that was the first one. I can feel my legs twitching like crazy. My legs already feel numb. They need a break. Ed leans on top of me and kisses me./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Big sister." He says./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"I ignore the incest crap and grab the blankets under me. It feels like an earthquake is shaking me./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Oh my god!" I moan as I feel strength return to my legs. /spanbr / br / span style="background: white;"He's pulling on one of my nipples! My legs! Fuck! It's like my body told my legs to wrap around him. Oh god stop! I'm going crazy!/spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Ed!" I yell out./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""Call me little brother! Please!" He begs./spanbr / br / span style="background: white;""I ignore him and hold him so tight it must have hurt. I can feel my pussy holding on to his cock even tighter than my legs./span/spanspan style="font-family: Arial; color: #222222;"br / br / /spanspan style="color: #222222;""Big sister!" He yells pumping away inside of / br / My whole body is shaking. My legs break apart and I push him away. I need a moment to catch my breath. I can feel how wet the bed is. I look at Ed and see the precum on his / br / "Lay down. Now." I command sounding out of / br / Ed lays down on the bed and I take his cock in my mouth so fast it made him jump. God I love cleaning up his cum. I get it nice and wet and position myself over him. I don't even have to try. My bro, Ed just slides right in. Oh fuck it feels even deeper! Shit! The bed is creaking as the sound of wet slapping skin echoes in the room. A pair of hands grabs my bouncing / br / "Ah! This feels good!" He's struggling to keep it / br / I put my hands behind my head and lean back. Ed releases my breasts letting them bounce around as I ride his cock. I feel a head rush coming. I lean forward and put my hands next to his. He still has his shirt on. Why stain a good shirt? I push it up and suck on one of his nipples. He seems to like it. No complaints at first. But then he pushes me up and licks one of my nipples. Oh god this is driving me crazy! I can feel my pussy griping him again for another orgasm this one feels like it will be intense. Oh fuck it is! My body feels so hot. It's like Ed's giving me his heat! I'm sweating! No wait! My heads spinning again! I fall forwards. Ed catches me and holds me tight. Oh god he's railing so hard in me! I'm! FUCK! I CAN'T! br / br / "Stephanie! Big sister!" He / br / I can feel his cock is ready to burst. It's swelling inside of / br / "LITTLE BROTHER!" br / br / Wait? Did I actually say that!? Oh fuck it!br / br / "AH!" Ed yells and holds me tight./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #222222;""Big sister! I'm gonna cum!" He pleads./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #222222;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #222222;""Cum in me little brother!" I say to him sure enough I'll regret it later, but for / br / I have to kiss him to keep from screaming. Last thing I need is for the neighbors to complain but oh his dick feels so good. My legs are twitching with each load of cum he's shooting inside of me! Fuck. It's so warm. It's like I'm melting. I feel like I'm going to pass out. I, I can't keep my eyes open anymore. br / br / "Ugh, that light is bright. What's with the heartbeat? It's so loud." Stephanie took a minute to adjust her eyes to the light on the / br / She felt the warmth coming from under her. Ed wiped his eyes and saw Stephanie on top if him. She looked at her / br / "Shit. Three in the morning?" Stephanie sat up. br / br / Ed smiled staring at / br / "What?" She said then realized she was still without / br / "Oh geez I really did do it. I thought it was a dream." She recalled everything that happened last night. br / br / It sparked a fire in her loins. The cock getting hard against her leg wasn't helping. Stephanie smiled looking at the / br / "What?" Ed sounded confused. He suddenly feeling a hand wrap it's fingers around his / br / The woman on top if him leaned in close to his / br / "You ready to go again? Little brother."/span/p 


End file.
